Soul Eater Truth or Dare
by CielEarlPhantomhive
Summary: I torture the Soul Eater charas :3. Soul x Maka Tsubaki x Blackstar Kid x Liz x Patty
1. Torturing

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater :3. If I did the anime would be following the manga 3  
-

Shiizuko: Woot! Time for Truth or Dare with the Soul Eater cast ;D.

Everyone: Aww..

Shiizuko: It's not that bad D:

Kid: Psh. You torture us.

Maka: Yeah

Asura: Even though I torture Maka and everyone else you torture us worse..

Shiizuko: DO NOT!

Maka: I agree with Shiizuko. You really torture us Asura.

Shiizuko: THANK YOU.

Maka: Hehe.

Shiizuko: Ok well, I have one dare for Kiddo-Kun~~ 3.

Kid: NO! What about Blackstar dare him.

Blackstar: No dare Kid :D.

Kid: I hate you.

Shiizuko: Can't you just feel the love in the air 3~? Well anyways here is the dare for Kid ;3. I dare you to go make your suit thing unsymmetrical :3.

Kid: WHY ARE MY DARES ALWAYS ABOUT SYMMETRY?

Soul: Because you love symmetry.

Kid: Well you love Maka.

Shiizuko: Ok calm down Kid D:.

*Maka grabs a paint brush*

Kid: Maka? What are you doing D:?

*Maka grins evilly*

Kid: No Maka-

*Maka splats paint on his suit*

Kid: Noooooo! I'm unsymmetrical now!

Shiizuko: Thank you Maka.

Maka: Hehe no problem :3.

Shiizuko: Ok guys review! I will do dares and I will let you be a guest star ;3 Tell me you gender and what to call you by.

Hope you liked it :3 This is my first fan fiction :D Please don't flame D: I got an idea for truth or dare from Rin Winters :3 Credit goes to Rin :3


	2. Soul Eater Truth or Dare Torture 2

Disclamer: I don't own Soul Eater (Dx)

Shiizuko: Yay more dares!

Sailor Sofia: Yay! More Asura!

Asura: Yay more Sailor Sofia!

*Sailor Sofia huggles Asura and Asura huggles back*

Maka: Ok good I thought people paired me and Asura..

**Sailor Sofia:****I MADE A STORY TRUTH OR DARE ALSO! Anyway...i'm a girl and i'd like to guest star. You can call me by my user name.**

**I dare Asura to love me no matter what, Noah to give me the book of eibon, me to seal anyone who takes Asura from me to seal into the book. Maka to kick Soul in the jewels, Maka to allow Shinigami-sama to chop her 5 times, and Spirit to be Ok with Maka getting married to ANYONE! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

***flys threw cieling***

Noah: Why do I have to give you the book Sailor Sofia D:?

*Sailor Sofia snatches book from Noah*

*Noah runs to the emo corner and Gopher yells at him*

Shiizuko: Umm ok? Well Maka :D Your turn to kick Soul in the jewels.

Maka: I'm so sorry Soul Dx. *Kicks in jewels*

*Soul falls over*

Shiizuko: Ok poor Soul :D Going onto the next dare!

Shinigami-Sama: I'm sorry Maka CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!

*Maka falls over blood spewing out of her head*

Soul: D: Makaaa~ *Glares at Shinigami-Sama*

Shinigami-Sama: Sorry Soul, Maka. I had to do it.

Sailor Sofia: *Evil grin* Yes, yes he did

Shiizuko: Ok well.. Sorry Spirit :D

Spirit: MAGAAAAA~ *cries in corner with Noah*

Maka: Soul.. WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Soul: Yes Maka :D.

Spirit: MAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *cries eyes out*

Shiizuko: Ok :D End of chappy review :3 I still accept guest stars :3. (Dx No Kid in this chappy)

Hope you liked the chappy :3 More coming soon~


	3. More Torturning :D!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater D:

Shiizuko: Yay 3rd chappy :3~.

Bagel-chan: Yay :D!

Sailor Sofia: Whoo Asura :D~

Asura: Yay!

Maka: Did you have sugar Asura? Your so OC 3

Spirit: Like, omg we need more dares :D~

Maka: Gay father is much better

Spirit: Like omg! *Tear* (In Spirits mind MAGAAAA~)

Shiizuko: Ok! New dares from Bagel-chan

Bagel-chan: YAY!

Shiizuko: **Hi hi! I wanna be a guest staaar!~~ If I can, then you can call me Bagel-Chan,(I'm a girl) and to be fair, I have dares for everyone!**

**Maka: Give your books to the magical anti-reading unicorns LOL**

**Soul: You can't say the word 'cool'. If you do, then you have to fight me in a hillbilly dancing contest (LOL IDK)**

**Kid 3: *Makes Kid symmetrical again.* Kay, Dye your hair white so you can be symmetrical, and Soul's twin XD**

**Liz: Dress up in a chicken suit and dance the hare hare yukai.**

**Patti: Raise an army of giraffes so you can rule the world.**

**Black Star: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. Also, eat a snail.**

**Tsubaki: You have to magically turn into a meister and wield Excalibur.**

**Stein: Experiment on yourself, and give yourself another arm.**

**Death-Scythe: Act like a gay guy for the rest of the chapter.**

**Shinigami-Sama: Shinigami-Chop everyone in sight.**

**Crona: Falcon Punch Raggy (Ragnarock) Everytime he bullies you.**

**Raggy: Act like Kamina from Gurren Lagann. Wear his glasses, too.**

**Excalibur: Tell about your legend, with everyone chained to a chair. Even the author *Evil Light Yagami laugh***

**Ox: Shave your head**

**Kim: Go on a date with Ox.**

**Medusa: Be trapped in a room with annoying little kids, and you CAN'T hurt them, or you lose your toes.**

**Sid: You can't say 'that was the kind of man I was' Or you get killed again :D**

**Welp, those are all the dares I can think of... Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**~~~xXNINJA-BAGELXx~~~**

Shiizuko: Whoo! I like torturing- I mean daring everyone :D.

Kid: I heard that Shiizuko.

Shiizuko: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Well of to the dares :3 First dare!

Maka: All..My books?

Bagel-chan: Yup :3

*Maka gives books to anti reading magical unicorns*

Sailor Sofia: Ha! Soul can't say cool~

Soul: That is so un- I won't say it..

Bagel-chan: Ok Kid :D *Runs to store for white hair dye*

Kid: YAY! I'm gonna be symmetrical :D~

*Bagel-chan comes back with white dye and dyes Kids hair*

Soul: Now Kid looks like me so un- Umm..Lame?

Sailor Sofia: Good Soul *Me Sailor Sofia and Bagel-chan pet Soul*

Soul: WHY AM I BEING PET?

Shiizoku: Ok Liz :3! *Gives Liz chicken suit.

Liz: Help sis! *Dances to Hare Hare Yukai*

Patty: Hehe! Go sis~!

Liz: Ok that was just embarissing..

Shiizuko: Ok Patty! Your turn :3.

Patty: OK! My little giraffe minions!

Liz: Um, sis your not going to actually take over the world are you?

Patty: That was the dare though sis!

Bagel-chan: Yup that was the dare! Sorry Liz~.

Patty: Ok :3 Next dare Shiizuko~.

Blackstar: YAHOOO! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR CAN DO ANYTHING! *Shuts door on foot* Ow...BUT I CAN EAT A SNAIL RIGHT TSUBAKI?

Tsubai: He. Right!

Blackstar: YAHOO! *Noms on snail* Mmm I guess rich people food is good..!

Excalibur: Ok Tsubaki-Or whatever your name is *Turns into a (symmetrical) sword.

*Tsubaki catches Excalibur*

Excalibur: You should be my meister Tsubaki.

*Tsubaki does disgusted face and shoves Excalibur in the floor*

Blackstar and Kid: That's exactly what we did.

Maka: Yeah I would do that too.

Stein: So..I get to disect myself? And give myself another arm?

Bagel-chan: Yup.

*Stein starts to disect self* Yes! I haven't been able to disect in a long time!

Shiizuko: Heh...Yeah?

*Another arm pops out of Stein*

Bagel-chan: Woah...

Shiizuko: Yeah... That's weird *Shoves Stein away*

Spirit: Like omg! I am already doing my dare!

Maka: Is he really gay or..?

Shiizuko: Ok now Shinigami-sama it's your turn :3

*Shinigami-sama chops Kid*

Shinigami-sama: Oh sorry Kiddo.

*Kid falls over*

Maka: He fell over symmetricly.

*Chops Maka*

*Maka falls over*

*Chops Bagel-chan*

Bagel-chan: BAGEL-CHOP!

Shiizuko: Woah giant bagel chopping Shinigami-sama. I would be scared..

*Everyone backs away from Bagel-chan

Bagel-chan: Heheee.. MWHAAHAHAH!

Shiizuko: Ok time for the next dare!

Crona: Does that mean I get to hit him right now?

Shiizuko: Sure :3

Crona: FALCAWN PAWNCCCHHHH!

Ragnarok: Oh crap Crona! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS?

Crona: Well Falcon Pawnches do hurt..

Shiizuko: Ok.. Next dare for Ragnarok..Umm Bagel D: I don't know what Gurren Lagann is o3o

Bagel-chan: *Shoves random glasses on* Kayyyy!

*Excalibur ties everyone up to chairs*

Kid and Blackstar: Oh crap...

Excalibur: Well, in the morning-

Kid: WE KNOW YOU HAVE A CUP OF TEA!

Excalibur: Fool! I wake up in the morning.

Kid: Idiot...

*Everyone falls asleep*

Excalibur: In the morning I wake up and have a bowl of cereal. Then I have a cup of tea. Then in the afternoon I have a cup of coffee and watch my TV show Tea Time with Excalibur. Then at night I have a cup of tea and I go to bed. Fools! Are you listening?

Shiizuko: Mehh your evil!

Excalibur: Ok I am done with my story *Unties everyone and runs off*

Ox: If I shave my head it will make Kim fall in love with me!

Bagel-chan: Umm yeah...?

*Ox shaves head* Kim! Will you go out with me?

Kim: I thought you would never shave your head but yes!

*Ox faints*

Kim: Ok lets go *Drags Ox off*

Shiizuko: Ok Medusa your turn *Shoves Medusa into a room with 10 little kids.

Medusa: When I get out you are dead!

Shiizuko: But..I'm just an innocent little girl so you can't hurt me or you lose your toes~~

Bagel-chan: Mhmmm.

Sid: When I was still a human I played truth or dare with other people. So I did every dare because that was the kind of man- Umm I won't say it..

Bagel-chan: *Holds up knife* Bwahahaa...

Shiizuko: Wow.. That was a long chapter... Well review!

My hands hurt ;3;


	4. Fun Torturning Kid and all the girls Dx

Discalimer: I do not own Soul Eater Dx..

Shiizuko: Whoo! More dares! *Starts to dance*

Kid: *Pokes Shii-chan* Are you ok?

Shiizuko: Pshya :D! I am hyper ( I had soda with pizza before I wrote the chapter soo ) Mhmmmm...

Swampy: So onto my dares! **Can I be in! I am male and my name is swampy**

**Dares:**

**kid: rip your suit in half (sideways)**

**lord death: slap all females (including shiizuko and the CO-stars)**

Shiizuko: Ok Kid! Rip your suit~!

Swampy: *Rips Kid's suit in a half* Bwahahahha!

Kid: NOOO MY SYMMETRY IS RUINED! *Falls back*

Shiizuko: Ok.. Shinigami-sama your turn!

Shinigami-sama: Sorry ladies. *Slaps me, Bagel-chan, Sailor Sofia, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, Patty, Arachne,(where did she come from?) Blair, and Medusa etc. etc. (Don;t rememeber every girl xD)

All the girls: Ow!

Shiizuko: Well xD, that was a short chapter

Kid: Too short..

Shiizuko: Well! My sister is going to be in the next chapter 3~ Review!

Rawr..?


End file.
